


[Podfic] On the Wings of War

by Liannabob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Biblical References, Blasphemy, Body Horror, Gore, Lovecraftian, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Season/Series 05, Transformation, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Originally posted on Amplificathon in 2012)Summary (by Author):The four Horsemen are not just people with fancy rings. They aren’t even demons with fancy rings. They are another species entirely, a force unto themselves, and Lucifer is kidding himself if he thinks that they are at his beck and call. They are separate. They are neutral. Dean Winchester is not built like them.Spoilers up to 5.14, at which point events diverge...dramatically.





	[Podfic] On the Wings of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Wings of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245211) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



Podfic Length:  8 hours 45 minutes

 

MP3s available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sc08cogzc3x9150/On%20the%20Wings%20of%20War%20mp3s.zip?dl=0)

M4B available: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ir3uvv0zzp5ftf3/On%20the%20Wings%20of%20War%20p1.m4b?dl=0%20%20https://www.dropbox.com/s/u0mmwtm5yb8kdzy/On%20the%20Wings%20of%20War%20p2.m4b?dl=0)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
